


Careful

by nprose



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Crydamoure - Freeform, Label AU, M/M, Smut, humans!, literally that's all it is, roule - Freeform, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nprose/pseuds/nprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some self indulgent Label AU smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

"You've had it your way long enough, Guillaume." Roulé's voice was low and rough as he grabbed the shorter man's ass through his jeans. 

Crydamoure bit back a moan. He had been pressed against Roulé, grinding on him and being a tease as usual, but the taller man had snapped. Crydamoure's hips gave an involuntary jerk, showing Roulé just how much he wanted it. 

"Do you like it when I use your name?" Roulé growled, grabbing him tighter, almost to the point of pain.  
Crydamoure nodded, not trusting himself with words. His face was tucked into Roulé's shoulder, bodies flush with each other. He got a grip on Roulé's belt and tried to get it off, fingers slipping a few times. He unbuckled it, immediately going for his own belt. Roulé pressed their bodies together tighter, Crydamoure blushing when he felt the taller man's cock against his thigh, already hard. He had to look down in order to get their pants undone. Roulé's cock strained against the denim, and Crydamoure brushed his fingertips over it. He saw it twitch in response and heard Roulé groan quietly. Crydamoure wasted no more time in getting Roulé's pants off, the taller man returning the favor. Roulé's hands were hot and rough against Crydamoure's skin, pushing his shirt up. 

"Was this your goal all along?" Roulé asked, sounding dangerous. Crydamoure didn't answer, pressing their bodies closer together. He inhaled sharply when he felt their bare cocks touch, and couldn't hold back a moan when Roulé's fingers brushed against his hole. Crydamoure shut himself up, kissing the taller man's neck instead, unafraid to use teeth. Roulé let go of Crydamoure to pull off the shorter man's shirt. The violent movement mussed up his hair, and Crydamoure's pale, surprised eyes fixed on Roulé's dark ones. Roulé twined his fingers in his friend's hair, pulling him in for a kiss that Crydamoure moaned into. It became a hiss of "yes," leading Roulé to realize that hair pulling was a good idea. 

Crydamoure kicked off his jeans, fingers going right up to undo Roulé's half Windsor. He tugged sharply, getting equally harsh pulls on his hair in return. Crydamoure moaned, unashamed, and finally pulled off the tie. He worked at once on the buttons, cursing Roulé's impeccable dress sense. The navy silk was slippery under his grip, and Crydamoure got impatient. He stood up and got one hand behind Roulé's neck, pulling him in for a forceful kiss. They ground against each other, both letting out little gasps when they touched just right. 

Breath gone, Crydamoure pulled away to find two of Roulé's fingers pressing against his mouth. He sucked on them slowly, imitating what he would have done to Roulé's cock. He felt Roulé's other arm wrap around his waist as he lapped at the taller man's fingers. Roulé looked down to watch, wondering why they hadn't done this earlier. Seeing his best friend's tongue wrapped around his fingertip was a very welcome sight. That and the feeling of Crydamoure's eager mouth caused his cock to jump again. He nearly lost his balance, letting go of Crydamoure's waist in order to flatten his hand against the wall. The shorter man kept going, licking up and down the length of Roulé's fingers in a successful attempt to make him groan. 

Roulé pulled his fingers away, not patient enough to wait longer. He pressed one of them against Crydamoure's hole, only pausing long enough for his best friend to gasp and meet his gaze before slowly pushing it in. It hurt, and Crydamoure flushed but didn't speak up. He didn't want Roulé to hesitate, finding the more aggressive side of his friend incredibly attractive. Roulé pulled his hand off the wall, wrapping it loosely around Crydamoure's shoulders. The shorter man returned to unbuttoning Roulé's shirt, flinching a little as Roulé added the second finger. By the time Roulé's shirt touched the floor, Crydamoure was pressing back onto the gambler's fingers, wanting more.  
Roulé pulled them out, pulling Crydamoure with him back onto the bed. He laid down with his shorter friend in his lap. 

"I want your cock, Roulé," Crydamoure moaned, a signature plea suddenly carrying meaning. He ground against it, and Roulé waited until Crydamoure lifted up his hips just enough to position himself. Crydamoure ground back down, Roulé's cock stretching him out again to the point of pain. Crydamoure sucked his own fingers, half for show, before using them to ease the way. He slowly rolled his hips down, getting an aroused moan from the man beneath him. Roulé reached up to grab his friend's hips, helping pull him down completely. Crydamoure gasped involuntarily, surprised at how full he felt. He let himself adjust for a second, then began to ride Roulé, pressing down hard and groaning when his friend's cock brushed his protate. Roulé loved watching him, heavy-lidded and fingers tight enough on Crydamoure's hips to bruise. He sat up slightly, wrapping one arm around the shorter man and quickly turning them. 

Roulé was on top, pressing Crydamoure down into the sheets. Crydamoure moaned, arching his back but not getting far. He reached up to claw at Roulé's back, leaving long red scratches when Roulé thrust in. Crydamoure cursed, the half-nonsense pouring from his mouth only silenced by rough kisses from Roulé. The shorter man's cock dripped onto his stomach, painfully close. Crydamoure begged for him to go faster, spreading his legs as far as they could go. It wasn't long before he felt Roulé come inside him, hot and deep. Crydamoure saw stars as Roulé pushed in even farther, causing him to come too, all over his stomach. He let out a small overwhelmed noise, more of a whimper than a moan, and collapsed onto the sheets. 

A few minutes of messy kissing and clean-up later, Crydamoure was sitting on Roule's bed, wearing the silk shirt completely unbuttoned. He lit a cigarette and smiled in between drags, smiling at Roulé who was sitting next to him annoyed about the number of long red scratches on his back. 

"Next time you're careful, I'll be careful," Crydamoure murmured.


End file.
